1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved communications system and in particular to a method and apparatus for transferring data over a communications system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for securely transferring data over a communications system.
2. Description of Related Art
The public switched telephone network (PSTN) is the oldest and largest telecommunications network in existence. The PSTN is an analog network providing analog access at the 300 Hz to 3400 Hz range. Other types of communications networks use digital technologies, such as integrated services digital network (ISDN) and fiber distributed data interface (FDDI). Communications networks are used for many different purposes. For example, users or customers may talk to friends or relatives using the communications network. Further, business transactions may be conducted using a communications network.
In some cases, it may be necessary for a customer or user to communicate personal and confidential information to another person on the other end of a phone line in a communications network. This communication of information may occur without adequate privacy for one or both parties on the phone line. Such a situation may occur when two or more people share an office or when a call is made from a public telephone. In some cases, inquiries or requests may require the exchange of private information.
For example, if a customer calls a number for company benefits, a bank, a hospital, or an investment firm, private or confidential information may be required as part of the transaction or conversation. Typically, one customer or user may be required to give a social security number, age, date of birth, or password to verify or obtain authorization to obtain information or perform various transactions. Currently, a customer or user must find a private location or speak in a low enough voice to avoid others overhearing the private or confidential information. In some cases, the user may not be able to find a private location in which to convey this information.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for securely transferring information over a communications network during interactive conversations between users.